


Seriously, the cat

by TheNapWriter



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapWriter/pseuds/TheNapWriter
Summary: Just an unsolicited Wenrene one shot.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Seriously, the cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, my english is as bad as always. And of top of that I came here with an unfiltered work. You're lucky that I don't write that often. I'm changing fandom for this work, so if you are following me for my non existing barrisoka works, you can un follow me. I can see more and more Wenrene in my future.

“Those days when we used to hang out together, had pass, long ago. Seems fake, like someone else’s memory. Like a gossip, told it to many times to be true. But it has to be true. It has. There is some physical evidence. Like some clothes that’s still on my drawn, washed and carefully folded. A perfume, in the cabinet, that I’d never touched again. Just a little turquoise bottle that, time to time, I catch myself staring at it with the toothbrush on my mouth. A neighbor, Mrs. Yang, which keep asking for you, although she doesn’t remember your name. That girl, she said, the one with the beautiful brunette hair, how is she? You were to kind with her, I told you not to be. Now there are two of us that can’t forget you. And finally, a fluffy, lazy cat, that came to my bed every morning. He always does the same thing. Goes to your side of the bed, stare at the pillow for like a minute, and then look at me, with that look. “What did you do with her Seungwan?” ask me. I didn’t answer. I just turned my back to him. I’m starting to be tired of this cat.

I think you should come back, you know? Is not like I don’t respect your desicion; I do. I always did. But I really think you should come back to pick the things you left behind. It’s unfair that you can wander around, free from everything, and I’d be left here, stuck with the little pieces of you that you forgot in here.   
Like, you should really come back and take your clothes with you. Is not that much. I could put it in a bag for you, if you want. It’s some underwear, two tank tops and a short, the one with the white stripes. Remember it? You used it that time when we went to that beach, that one last day of summer. I can put the perfume in that bag too. I bet that you are still looking for it. Have you ever thought that it could be here? Or there are so many places now where you can loose a perfume’s bottle that you stopped counting? I left it at Seungwan’s. Have you ever thought that? My name, has come to your mind? Just once? Seungwan. Seungwan. How is it feels? Have you said it out loud? Not, of course not. Why would you? It’s just me that keep muttering your name, every time I stumble with your clothes, or meet Miss Yang, or feed that stupid cat. Joohyun. Joohyun. 

And now that we are at it, you should take with you that cat too. Seriously. I wouldn’t miss him. He stops being mine the moment you crossed that door. He’s in pain, I can tell. He’s the one that misses you the most. Than comes Miss Yang.

I don’t miss you at all. 

In case you were planning to pass, you don’t need to let me know. The door’s combination is still the same. I wouldn’t change it, just in case. There are food in the fridge too if you are hungry. Not so much, now that I think. Probably I should go to the market this week. But you know how complicate are this times and how much I mess with myself when I have to run things by my own. But that isn’t your problem anymore, right? That was all about. I’m here all the time. The quarantine, you know. But if you don’t want to meet with me, just let me know and I’ll be here, in the bedroom. Just make sure to take the cat with you. 

I hope you are doing well. That those issues have finally found their place. That you are settled. You don’t need to tell me anything. I understand. It’s your life now. Does she have a name at least? I’m sorry. I just told you that it wasn’t my problem. Tell her that everything is fine with me. That she don’t need to be jealous. I’m so over you. 

Also, and I don’t want to forget this...”

“Haven’t you done yet?”

“Hu...what? Joohyun?”

“I’ve been hearing your speech in the intercom for like ten minutes now.”

“Yikes”

“Miss Yang is here with me. She says hi.”

“Hi Miss Yang.”

“Hello darling, I’m glad that you beautiful friend has come back.”

“Yeah. Thank you Miss Yang.”

“So, Seungwan, I was asking you if it was okay with you if I go in just before you dive into your little trance. For what I heard you are so over me. Do you want me to leave?”

“No Joohyun, wait. No. But what about the quarantine? “ 

“Well, I was thinking, if you don’t mind... I could spend the quarantine here.”

“But, how? You don’t have any clothes...”

“Well, I have some here”

“But Joohyun, its only underwear, and a couple tank tops”

“Looks like enough for me. But if you have a problem with that you can borrow me something Seungwan”

“Sorry, borrowing clothes has been forbidden”

“Since when?”

“Since now”

“Miss Yang is still here, you know? She’s holding the door opened for me.”

“Damn it. Ok. I’m going down.”

“Seungwan, no need to going down. Just tell me and I’ll go up.”

“Yeah, right. Ok, come in. Wait, Joohyun?”

“Yes Seungwan?”

“What about the cat?”

“We’ll see.”

“Yes, right. You are right.”


End file.
